Red String of Fate
by TotallyRandomAuthor
Summary: Hungary wakes up one morning and realizes that she can see the red strings of fate. However, everyone's soulmates are not what she expects... Told in Hungary's point of view.


**A/N: This is just some idea that randomly popped into my head. It's told in Hungary's point of view. **

**Warnings: This contains crack couples. And I mean _really_ cracky crack couples. I just thought of them in a few minutes. (I'm sorry if you don't like crack couples, but things will be clear if you stick around and read this fic to the end.) There's also slight AusHun, but not much. It's just Hungary crushing on Austria. My writing is also pretty rushed, so sorry about that. ^^"  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Here's a little quiz that you can take! **

**Do I own Hetalia?  
A. Yes  
B. No  
C. I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS.  
D. NO BITCH I OWN IT.**

**¡ǝƃɐd ǝɥʇ ɟo ɯoʇʇoq ǝɥʇ oʇ oƃ 'ɹǝʍsuɐ ʇɔǝɹɹoɔ ǝɥʇ ǝǝs oʇ**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My alarm clock goes off, and it hurts my brain. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and turn it off.

_Ugh. My head hurts_, I think as I struggle to sit up on my bed. I try to recall what exactly happened last night, but everything is a blur. The only thing I remember is that I challenged Prussia to a drinking contest... And that's about it. _I shouldn't have done that_, I think, running my hand through my hair. I feel _terrible._

I look at my alarm clock. I suppose that I can make a quick shower and eat breakfast before going to the world meeting. I go to the bathroom, bringing fresh new clothes with me. I close the door behind me and look at my reflection on the mirror. I even look horrible. Whatever. I'll probably feel better when I finish my shower.

I take off my clothes and step into the shower, turning on the water to the right temperature. It feels really nice, and I'm really tempted to not leave, but the world meeting's today, and I can't be late. I quickly finish my shower and I dry myself off. I put on my clothes and get out of the bathroom, and I look at the clock on the wall nearby. The shower took only ten minutes. _Not bad_, I think, as I go downstairs to the kitchen. At least I didn't go over time. And I still have plenty of time to make breakfast.

I decide to just be simple and make scrambled eggs, and anyways, I'm kind of running low on time. I go over to the fridge to get the eggs, but as I grab some eggs, I notice a red string tied around my pinky.

_Holy fuck._

Wasn't this a red string of fate or whatever you called them? I remember Japan had told me about it. Something about how you're connected to your soulmate with a red string. My heart begins to beat faster. Does that mean that I am connected to... Austria? I let out a blush. That seems really likely, but then again, I could be wrong. _I hope I'm not wrong, though,_ I think as I make my scrambled eggs. _I guess I'll find out at the world meeting..._

I finish making my breakfast and eat it all just in time, and I wash my dishes and get into my uniform for the world meeting.

I get out of my house and get in my car, turning on the engine. I begin to drive to the meeting place, and that's when I notice that there are people that also have red strings tied onto their hands. I begin to realize that not only I could see my own red string, but _others'_ too. I feel myself staring to fangirl, and the world meeting begins to seem so far away. I could already imagine who was connected to who.

I finally make it to the place the meeting is held, and I park my car. I can hardly contain my excitement as I get out of the car, and my legs feel like jelly. I look at the red string tied on my hand. I'm connected to Austria, no doubt. But what about the others? I bet Italy is connected to Germany. And Spain to Romano. And England to France or America. I let out a tiny squeal. All of those possibilities!

I make my way into the building and to the meeting room, thinking of all those pairings. _I can't wait to see everyone's soulmates! _I think as I get into the meeting room and find my seat. I'm slightly early, and I see a few nations already sitting in their respective seats. A few of them nod their heads at me, and I nod back.

I slip into my seat and scan the room. The only nations in the room aside from me are Germany, England, Bulgaria, Estonia, and Spain. I study all their hands, and I see that they all have red strings tied to them.

After a while, Japan comes in, and I notice that he has a red string too. I contemplate on whether or not I should tell him about my ability to see the red strings, but I decide not to. _It can wait_, I think.

A few more nations trickle in, all of them also having red strings tied to their pinkies. I notice Italy (God bless his dear soul.) and check his string to see if it's connected to Germany. But to my surprise, he isn't. I begin to feel slightly discomforted. I've always expected Italy and Germany to be soulmates, but oddly enough, they aren't.

And that's when I notice that Italy isn't connected to Germany, he's connected to... _Korea_.

... NO.

FUCK NO. This _cannot _be happening. Out of all nations, why is Italy connected to Korea? Italy's not even connected to Romano, which is my second favorite Italy pairing! And speaking of Romano, I figure out that he's connected to Greece. Not Spain, and not even Germany. No. This can't be happening. Shouldn't Greece be soulmates with either Japan or Turkey? Or at least Egypt? I feel like my ships are sinking. A lot.

More nations fill the room. I find out that Norway's soulmate is Bulgaria, out of all people. What about Denmark? Well, what do you know, his soulmate is Estonia. My ships had completely sunk by then.

More nations fill the room, and I see more of the nations' soulmates.

Sweden and Ukraine.

China and Canada.

America and Spain.

Belgium and Russia.

England and Germany.

Romania and Seychelles. (Seychelles deserves someone that is so much better than Romania!)

None of these couples really makes sense. I see Prussia sneaking in, and I see that his soulmate is... Finland. Finland, out of all people! Not Austria, but _Finland_! At this point, I want to gouge my eyes out.

But then, Austria comes in. And I notice that he's not connected to me. Nope. In fact, he's connected to _Australia. _I can literally feel my heart break. Why is Austria's soulmate _Australia_? That does't make _any_ sense at all! I begin to contemplate if I should seriously gouge my eyes out after the meeting. And then I begin to wonder... Who the _fuck_ is _my_ soulmate?

More nations trickle in the room, and I look at everyone's hands to see if they're connected to me. I finally just decide to follow my own string, to make things easier. My eyes quickly follow the string, and then I see who my soulmate is.

... Netherlands.

WHAT. THE. FUCK. I feel like my brain is exploding. Why HIM out of all people? I shudder. There is NO WAY that we can fall in love. Ever. But I feel scared. What if we did? I don't want that to happen!

I give him a glare. I begin to feel hate boiling inside of me. My life is a ruin. I don't know why I feel so much hate against him, I just do. I don't want this. I don't want any of this. I want it to go back to normal.

The meeting starts, and I can't wait for it to be over. Just looking at all those stupid red strings give me a headache. It seems like everything is in slow motion, but soon enough, it's break time.

Belgium walks over to talk to me. "Hey, Hungary," she says.

"Hey," I say quietly. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. And especially if Belgium is paired with _Russia. _It makes me shiver internally.

Belgium tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay? You seem a bit... unwell."

Yeah. Of course I'm unwell. All my ships had sunk in one day. In less than an hour.

I notice Belgium shift uncomfortably when I don't say anything. "Also, it seems to me that you were glaring at my brother a lot. Did he do something wrong?" she asks.

I blink. Was I seriously glaring at him that much? I slowly shake my head. "No, he didn't do anything wrong," I say, sighing. "Today just isn't... my day, you know? I kind of feel like I'm going insane."

Belgium tilts her head to the side. "How so?" she asks.

I bite my lip. "Bel... Uh... Well, what exactly do you think of Russia?" I ask, feeling a little awkward.

A questioning look lands on her face, but she shrugs a little and says, "I think Russia's a bit scary, but I also think that he's misunderstood. He also looks quite lonely. I kinda feel bad for him... Anyways, why do you ask?"

I look away. "N-Nothing, I'm just wondering, that's all..." I mumble.

Belgium puts her hand on her chin. "You definitely _do_ seem a bit off. You never ask questions like this."

I cover my face with my hands. "I know," I groan.

"Do you want to go home early?" asks Belgium. "You can say you're sick or something."

I shake my head. "I'm fine," I lie. "I think it's because of that drinking contest I had with Prussia last night."

Belgium stares at me worriedly. "... A-Alright..." she finally says. "But don't force yourself to stay here is you feel worse."

I just nod in response, and Belgium goes back to her seat. The break is over and the meeting continues. I don't know how long it takes, but finally it's over. I quickly get out of the building and to my car, and I drive back home as fast as I can. Home seems really appealing to me now.

I finally make it back home, and I rush to my bedroom and flop onto my bed. I bury my face into my pillow and scream. My ships... They sunk... All of them...

I lie on my bed for a while, until I hear Prussia's annoying voice outside my house, calling my name. Oh God, what's _he_ doing here? I look out of my bedroom window and see Prussia staring at me back.

"What is it that you want?" I ask, extremely pissed. I try to ignore the red string that's tied around his pinky.

"Kesesese~ I just wanted to annoy you today!" Prussia says.

I feel my blood boil, and I throw the nearest thing I can grab down at him. Which turns out to be a pillow.

"Is that all you got?" Prussia asks challengingly. I feel myself getting angrier. I had a horrible day, and now Prussia is making it worse. I grab my frying pan and climb out of the window. I somehow manage to climb down and reach the ground. Prussia seems to notice that it's going to be dangerous if he hangs around any longer, so he begins to run away.

"Come back, you coward!" I say, running after him. "Fight me like a man!"

Prussia stops and turns around, giving me a big grin. "Okay," he says, and he takes off his shoe and throws it at my face. Hard. So hard, that I black out.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and look around me. _What? Where am I?..._ I ask myself. I sit up, but it's a struggle to do so, since my head hurts like hell. _Stupid Prussian bastard..._ I think as I rub my head.

I look around. I notice that I'm in a bathtub. It's also very dark, but I notice that I'm in a bathroom. _How'd I get here?!_ I think to myself. _And whose bathroom is this?!_

I cover my face with my hands... And I realize that there are no red strings. I stare at them for a while, and I feel a surge of happiness go through me. No more weird pairings. No more insanity. Did that mean all of that was a dream? I hope so.

I hear footsteps coming from outside, and the door opens to reveal... Romania. He lets out an annoyed hiss.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my bathtub, Hungary?!" he says angrily. Oh. So I'm in _Romania's_ bathroom. And why is it _his_ bathroom, out of all fucking places?

"How the hell would I know? It's not like I _chose_ to be here!" I snap back. "Why would I want to waste my time staying in your _filthy_ home?"

Romania lets out a growl, and he grabs a broom from God knows where. He points it at me and growls. "You have ten seconds to get out. And if you don't, then consider yourself dead."

I glare at him and stand up. "Very well," I say. I walk past him to get out of the bathroom, but at the last moment I kick him on the back.

I let out a laugh and run away before he could do anything back. Despite my throbbing head and the fact that I don't know Romania's house that well, I actually manage to get out of his stuffy house and into the fresh morning air. It's really early in the morning, and the sun is beginning to rise. _So it was a dream after all_, I think as I take in a deep breath and begin my walk home.

"GET OUT!" I hear Romania yell from behind me. I whip my head around to say something back, but I realize that he's not talking to me, but to Denmark. I seriously have no idea how he ended up here.

And pretty soon, I see England getting kicked out along with France. Followed with Prussia.

I stay and watch the other countries getting kicked out. I could hear Romania shouting Romanian swear words at them. Denmark, England, France, and Prussia all begin to run. They pass by me, and Prussia grabs my arm, pulling me along, and says, "Run, bitch run! Romania's gonna kill you with you don't!"

I yank my arm free from his grasp, but I find myself still running beside all of the others. I let out a small laugh. This is actually quite enjoyable.

And it's certainly better than getting my ships sunk.

* * *

**A/N: Yeahhhh... This was super bad and rushed. And sorry if the characters seem OOC.  
**

**And sorry if you like any of those crack couples and it seemed like I was bashing on them. I'm not. And admittedly, I like most of the pairings... I don't know if that's a good or bad thing... But anyways, I LOVE crack couples. I'm just weird like that.  
**

**I'm thinking of making another chapter to show what happened after Hungary gets drunk... IDK. I think it would be pretty interesting to make... :) So... should I make it? Or no?**

**Well, anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! ^^b**

**And now, here is the correct answer of the quiz! ^^ **

_**The correct answer is 'B'!**_

_**If you chose 'A', 'C', or 'D' you are incorrect and you probably need to go see a doctor. (Unless you're Himaruya Hidekaz and you chose 'D'. Then you're correct.)**_


End file.
